venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Hostile Makeover
Hostile Makeover is the first episode of Season 6 and the overall sixty-third episode of the Venture Bros. Plot After JJ's death in All This and Gargantua-2, Dr Venture faints after he learns, from his late brother's lawyer, that he has inherited a new home, a large fortune and company in New York city. The Ventures move to New York where upon taking control of the company Dr. Venture fires most of the company's board before he and the boys go on a spending spree with their new wealth. Elsewhere on Meteor Majeure, the six members of the Council of 13 are wondering whether they should tell the other members of The Guild of Calamitous Intent about the previous The Sovereign's actions. Before they go into further details, they notice Dr. Henry Killinger is not present but Watch and Ward appear and tell them that Killinger has refused to be their new sovereign and has left them a book on how to properly run the guild. The villains then share the news of the previous sovereign's death and inform them of their plans to hold elections for the vacant spots on the council. The Council later have an online conference where they decide to reach out for candidates in New York. It is then that they proceed to say Dr. Mrs. The Monarch will meet with the super villain Wide Wale and offer him a position on the council. Back in New York, the Ventures have nearly adjusted to their new lives with Dean even preparing to enroll in college, where he again meets Brown Widow. The Venture Family are soon greeted by the Crusaders Action League who have come to offer them protection from local villains in the city in exchange for a protection fee but Dr. Venture refuses the offer. When Sergeant Hatred then prepares to explore the security of the building Brock Samson arrives, revealing that he has been reassigned to work for the Venture Family. These events lead to Hatred losing his position as the family bodyguard and being given a desk job by Hunter Gathers. Later on, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch meets Wide Wale where he reveals that Phantom Limb has already offered him a position on the council but he states his meeting with her is one of an intimate concern which is for him to be given the arching rights of Dr. Venture (who had destroyed most of the windows of his building earlier that day). At first, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is hesitant as her husband will be jealous over this but Wide Wale asks how far will she really go to protect the guild. Meanwhile, Henchman 21 and The The Monarch have discovered that Dr. Venture and his family have moved to New York and are now wealthy while The Monarch is still trying to fix up his home. The Monarch then decides to sneak into the building. While doing so, they tranquilize the The Sea Captain (reawakening his addiction to tranquilizers) causing him to spend most of the day tranquilizing himself. The Monarch and Henchman 21 soon infiltrate the Venture company where they, after incapacitating security, get trapped in an elevator after failing at the retina scanner and having a weird encounter with the Sea Captain, whom they knock out with a tool box when tranquilizers fail. The two then use the captain for the retina scanner and proceed to escape. As they escape, Sgt. Hatred appears and hits Henchman 21 with the back of his gun and just as he prepares to do more harm, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch appears and after explaining everything to Hatred she takes her husband and Henchman 21 home. On the way back, she tells him she has bad news. Back at the Venture company skyscraper, Hank uses Brock's binoculars and spots a young woman diving in a pool in another building across the street. He watches as she floats back up motionless, leading him to believe she is drowning. In a panic, he steals Brock's grappling gun, and shoots it across the street at the building in an attempt to rescue her. Brock attempts to stop him but is too late. The gunshot noise alerts the Crusaders to the building, and they mistakenly assume Brock is responsible. They leap to confront him, resulting in a battle. Hank manages toswing on the grappling gun rope to the other building, where, upon tapping on the window, he discovers the seemingly unresponsive girl is alive and breathing fine. It is then revealed that she possesses gills, which allowed her to survive being submerged. Hank soon falls off the building, but is saved by Night Dick, another member of the Crusaders, and brought back to his home. Dr. Venture arrives and informs the remaining Crusaders Brock is his bodyguard. The Crusaders and Ventures, having sorted out their mess, make amends before the Crusaders leave. Connections To Previous Episodes *Dr. Venture has inherited JJ's company in New York which he received after JJ's lawyer told him in All This and Gargantua-2. *Dr. Venture urges Sgt. Hatred not to "burn the place down" while Hatred conducts a security check of VenTech Tower. This is a subtle dig at Hatred for allowing the Venture Compound to burn down during All This and Gargantua-2. *The Council of 13 is trying to rebuild itself after many its members were killed in All This and Gargantua-2. **Its new members include Phantom Limb and Radical Left as well its previous members Red Mantle, Dragoon, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and Dr. Z. *The Sea Captain's addiction to tranquilizers, which he developed in The Lepidopterists, is shown once more. * Brown Widow mentions his meeting with Dean, which occurred in Bright Lights, Dean City. *Dr. Phineas Phage mentions the deaths of half the original council and the Sovereign going crazy which occurred in All This and Gargantua-2. *Sergeant Hatred still holds a grudge against Henchman 21 which began in The Devil's Grip. * Brock has returned to work for the Venture Family, which he left after he quit in The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II). Cultural References * Rusty sardonically addresses Stars & Garters as "Miss Firecracker", which is the title of a humorous film (based on a stage play) that concerns a patriotic beauty pageant. * Dr. Venture refers to the CAL as the cast of "Godspell" which is both a musical play and film in which the cast wear very colorful costumes. * The red-faced Guild Union member who adems "and people of color" as Dr. Mrs. The Monarch addresses their grievances resembles disgraced former Major League Baseball player and manager Pete Rose (aka "Charlie Hustle"). * Henchman 21's disguise outside VenTech Tower is inspired by the Naked Cowboy, a well-known street performer in Times Square. Trivia * The Sovereign is confirmed to be dead by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. Category:Season 6